


Tutor Payment

by sheltie1987



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione helps Neville out with homework and studying. Neville decides he needs to repay Hermione some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Tutor Payment**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: here’s my third Hermione/Neville M story. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Neville rubbed his tired his eyes. Yes, he was tired but he was also happy. He was getting his homework done. And it was all because of one Hermione Granger. She always helped him whenever he had any kind of trouble, which is most subjects except Herbology, his domain.

“Do you get it now, Neville?” Hermione asked.

“I do Hermione. Thank you so much for this” Neville said.

“It is nothing Neville” Hermione said with a smile.

“But there has to be something I can do to repay you for this” Neville said.

“Neville, we’re friends. You don’t owe me anything” Hermione said.

Neville looked at Hermione and saw her as she rubbed her neck. He knew she was tired and stressed. Between doing her own work, helping her best friends Ron and Harry and also helping through whatever crisis he is going through. Then he had to ask Hermione for help. There had to be something to help the brainy lioness. Then an idea sparked in his head.

Looking around he saw the common room pretty much empty for the night. This gave him a chance he hoped. So sucking up all of his Gryffindor bravery he slid out of his seat and onto the floor. He knee walked to where Hermione's legs were and used his hands to part them.

Hermione was busy revising some of her own work to even notice what Neville was doing til she felt his hands on her knees. Her head shot up and looked around. She didn’t see Neville then looked down and saw him.

“Neville, what are you doing?” she hissed.

“Paying you back for your help” Neville said.

“But how, why are you under there and-”

Hermione never finished her sentence as Neville’s hands began to probe and rub her cotton panties over her center. It sent a jolt through her body. She let out little whimpers.

“Neville, stop, this is wrong, what if someone sees” she said.

“Relax Hermione, relax” Neville said.

He kept working his hand on Hermione's panties feeling them get wetter and wetter. This excited him. He then pushed the fabric aside and inserted two fingers into Hermione wet hot core. This had Hermione let out a moan. Neville began to pump his fingers in and out of Hermione. Above Hermione was panting through her moans. Her face was flushed as she gripped the tabletop.

“Neville, oh, Neville. Please, please, more. Harder, faster” she whimpered.

Neville decided to move on to the next step and pulled out his wand he vanished Hermione's panties. Hermione yelped feeling the cool air, but before she could complain Neville put his face in and began to eat her out. Hermione moaned loudly as Neville’s tongue tickled her cunt.

“Oh god Neville, oh god. Fuck, this feels so good” Hermione cried.

Neville kept going liking the taste of Hermione's juices as they flowed out of her. His nose bumping Hermione's clit.

“NEVILLE!” Hermione shouted as she came.

Neville felt his face get coated with Hermione hot juices. He then pulled back and cleaned his with a Scourgify. He then emerged from under the table and saw an out of breath Hermione. Her whole top half of her body on the table. Her cheeks flushed.

“You okay Hermione?” Neville asked.

“Yeah, I am better than okay. I feel great. Thank you Neville” Hermione said.

“You’re welcome Hermione” Neville said.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, um, well, this was my first time actually” Neville said nervously.

“Really?” Hermione asked shocked.

Neville nodded.

“You’re a natural” Hermione said.

Neville let Hermione compliment wash over him and it made him feel so good.

“I think Neville that we’ve found an acceptable payment for me tutoring you” Hermione said.

“Really?” Neville asked.

“Yes, and I can’t wait for my next payment” Hermione said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: as you can tell after you’ve read this I do have plans to continue this, but that is if I get enough feedback to say keep going. I don’t want to put a lot of effort into this if I don’t have people wanting more. So if you want this one to keep going then let me know.**


	2. The Repayment

**Tutor Payment**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Harry Potter at all_

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, here’s the second chap of this thing.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2: The Repayment**

It had been two weeks since that night where Neville went down on Hermione. Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about it really. It plagued her mind when she couldn’t distract herself with reading and studying.

“Hermione, is something wrong?”

Hermione turned her head to see a pair of green eyes that bled concern. Those eyes belonged to her best friend, Harry Potter. The only boy who probably knew her better than her own parents.

“I'm fine Harry. There’s this Arithmancy problem I’m thinking about” she said hoping to avoid what was really on her mind i.e. Neville and his marvelous tongue tickling her nether regions.

Harry just stared at Hermione like he was trying to see through her. Hermione felt beads of sweat erupt on her forehead. Why couldn’t she have sat with Ron, he was so daft that he probably wouldn’t even notice a UFO flying overhead unless it waved a banner dissing the Chudley Cannons or offered free food. No, she had to be with Harry, who could read her almost as good as she could read him.

“Fine, if you don’t want to tell me then it’s alright” Harry said, “you can tell me when you feel ready to.”

Hermione let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. She should’ve known Harry would never push her. He always gave her the space she needed.

/Scene Break/

Neville was busy working on his homework for Herbology. The one subject he could say he was better at than one Hermione Granger. He loved Herbology. Maybe it was because he spent so much time working in the greenhouse on the Longbottom property since his grandmother never let him do anything that could be dangerous. She deemed that tending to the plants in the greenhouse was safe to him to do.

Heck, it was the only time he could spend alone away from his grandmother aside from sleeping and using the bathroom.

“Um, Neville?”

Neville looked up to see Hermione looking at him.

“Hey Hermione” he said feeling a bit of heat rise in his cheeks as he remembered that night and how she tasted.

“I, uh, was wondering if you could help me in my Herbology homework. You have a better grasp of it than I do” Hermione said.

This was a big thing for Hermione to say since she pride herself in being top in all subjects she puts her mind to. To state someone was better than her was huge.

“Yeah, of course. Here sit down” Neville said.

Hermione sat down next to Neville and they began to discuss Herbology. While Hermione could do things from the books she has read Neville knew it better from actually working with the plants himself whether they were from the Hogwarts greenhouses or his own ones.

Hermione listened to what Neville said, but frowned at times. She’d interject with things like, “that’s not what it says in the book”, “but the book says”, and “that can’t be possible at all”. She was being schooled by Neville alright since he didn’t conform to whatever author said this or that. He liked to experiment as much as he could in his greenhouses and found that the nooks weren’t always right.

In the end Hermione learned more than she ever thought she’d ever know. Neville was very good at explaining things to her and she understood them even if most of the stuff was coming from Neville’s experiences and not from a book.

“Thank you Neville” Hermione said.

“It was nothing Hermione, you’ve helped me so much over the years that I am glad I could return the favor” Neville said.

“Yes, return” Hermione murmured as her mind began to shift.

Neville looked worried as Hermione got a faraway look.

“Hermione, Hermione are you alright?” he asked.

“Fine Neville, in fact I think I should thank you for your help” Hermione said in a distant kind of voice.

Neville furrowed his brow in confusion then they widen as Hermione slipped out of her chair and down on the floor. He let out a tiny yelp as he felt Hermione's palms on his thighs as they spread his legs apart.

“Hermione, what are you doing?” he hissed as he looked down.

“Repaying you Neville” Hermione said with her voice back to normal.

Neville’s mind was whirling around like a manic cyclone. His eyes dart back and forth and saw that there wasn’t anyone in their area of the library, which relieved him some, but he was still tense. That’s when he felt Hermione's hand began to work his pants down.

“Lift up a bit Neville” Hermione said.

Neville obeyed, but then paused. Why the hell was he doing this? But before could think any more on it his pants were down at his ankles. He was in his boxers and his cheeks were red. That’s when he felt Hermione's warm small hand fish out his member. There was a gasp and he looked down.

“I’ve-I’ve never seen one before” Hermione murmured.

Neville watched as Hermione's hand touched and caressed his dick. He could feel himself get hard. At full-mast Hermione just stared at it in absolute wonder. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, she had read a lot about sex and even snuck a read or two in those bodice rippers Lavender and Parvati loved to read. It could be another source information. But Hermione was at a loss at what to do, but before she could lose her nerve she let her inner Gryffindor out and charged ahead.

She wasn’t going to back down. So she gripped Neville’s length and began to pump him. Neville groaned through gritted his teeth. He had jacked off a few times in the dorms though not much since there wasn’t that much privacy there with four other dorm mates. He just wasn’t comfortable doing that kind of thing with others so close by. Even with privacy charms and such. It just felt odd to masturbate with other so close by.

Hermione kept her slow steady pumping as she saw a dab of liquid emerge from the tip. She moved her head forward and let her tongue out and licked it up. Neville gasped feeling Hermione's warm tongue. This embolden her and began to use her tongue more. Slowly licking Neville’s cock head like an ice cream cone.

“Hermione” Neville moaned lowly.

Hermione pulled her head up.

“Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah, keep doing that, it felt good” Neville said.

Hermione nodded now feeling quite confident as she dipped her head down taking Neville’s cock into her mouth. She sucked on the head as her hand pumped Neville. Her other hand trailed down and cupped Neville’s balls. She read guys like their ball sac stimulated.

Neville was doing his best to keep control of himself. He gripped the table with his knuckles turning white. His hips were jerking all on their own. He didn’t want to gag Hermione, but his control over his body was shaky at best.

“Hermione” he groaned.

Hermione kept up her sucking, licking and pumping as Neville kept jerking his hips pushing and pulling his member in and out of her mouth.

“Shit, coming Hermione” Neville warned.

Hermione's mouth was flooded with Neville’s come and she was shocked. It tasted salty, but something else she couldn’t place. She let it pool inside her mouth and finally Neville stopped shooting. She then swallowed the load and licked Neville clean. She couldn’t see herself, but she was red faced from the ordeal. She also felt so alive.

“Um, Hermione?” Neville asked.

Hermione emerged from under the table with red cheeks and mussed up hair.

“I think we’ve come up with a good payment plan Neville” she said.

Neville just nodded and he couldn’t wait to help tutor Hermione again.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: and that’s the end of this chap of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. There will be more of this if I get more of you reading and telling me you want more. Thank for reading and please review.**


End file.
